The Legend of Spyro: Truth and Purpose
by Her0ofWinds
Summary: William Alexander is a high school student who often wonders what his purpose in life is. He wakes up in Avalar, which he finds to be the home of dragons, cheetahs and moles alike. He begins to discover his potential and abilities in the city of Warfang with his new friends Spyro and Cynder. After journeying to stop Malefor destroying the world, he discovers his true self.
1. Prologue - Happenings

**A/N: A new story, the one I promised oh-so-long-ago. This means A Friendships Tale is on hold until further notice and The Key of Convexity be updated alternate to this story… or something. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Legend of Spyro franchise in any way, shape or form. I only own the OC in this chapter… so far.**

* * *

><p>Prologue – Happenings<p>

William Alexander was an ordinary, Australian high school student of fifteen. He was the sort of person who knew many things, the majority were given by his school, but he wasn't the nerdy type. At best, he was a bit geeky; a fan of games in a range of many. William tried to be a respectable person: well dressed with white buttoned shirt and navy shorts most days, light brown medium hair that was side-swept at the fringe. He even had a silver, decorated, exoskeleton pocket-watch that he kept with him. His reputation at school was discreet mostly, he had a few friends and knew several people in his year level. Despite that, no-one seemed to notice or care too much about him, and this didn't bother William much.

* * *

><p>William was heading home from school, walking was his preferred method. It was sunny with white puffy clouds strewn all over the sky. Some of them took shapes of flying creatures, at least to William; because he, being observant as he was, saw the perfect shape of bird-like and dragon-like creatures in flight. Some were menacing, and some were seemingly playing. He often wandered if dragons did exist and where they reside or once resided. It was a small dream of his that he encounter a dragon his age and become friends with it. But he knew deep in his heart, that that would be impossible, but his heart still held on to hope.<p>

William rounded a corner to the quiet, suburban street ahead of him. It was fairly long, two blocks at least and there was no-one else on it. William commonly took this time to listen to music on his phone; songs he thought sounded good or tunes from his favourite game, 'The Legend of Zelda'. He did just this and started to play 'Viva La Vida', probably one of his favourite songs. William looked down at his feet, following the pattern of the bricked pathway with his eyes briefly. He then looked up again, seeing a figure at the end of the street. It didn't seem to be walking at all, completely stationary with its head turned the other way.

"_Wonder what he's doing_," thought the puzzled William, "_He's just… standing there_."

At that point, the figure, an average sized man it appeared, turned around to face the now approaching William. He was dressed in a pure white suit, even with white shoes and tie. His hair was short and black, well groomed too, and he was devoid of facial hair. William could only assume that he was a well-respected business man, but the colour of his suit didn't match the standard colours of the general office worker. William halted in front of the man, looking at him curiously. The man didn't show emotion of irritation or impatience; he actually had an expressionless face. He looked at William and then looked to the sky earning a confused frown from William. William looked up too and saw nothing of significance, just a cloud that looked like another winged creature. Still frowning, William looked back at the man; but he was no longer there. Confused, William spun his head in all directions, trying to locate the mysterious man.

"_Wher–, what_," thought William, "_He's gone_?_ How_?"

There was a loud crack of thunder above William, no lighting and no rain. William immediately looked at the sky, squinting from the glare of the Sun. Another crack of thunder sounded, and another. William looked back in front of him to see the man once more, smiling.

"What the hell is–?"

William was cut off as the man suddenly grabbed his arm. William had no chance to struggle as his surroundings disappeared and his vision turned to black.

* * *

><p>Nothing. That was all there was: nothing. William was in nothing; surrounded by void, not knowing if standing or floating… or falling. William checked himself, his vital signs still there, vision still working and his mind still with him. He took a heavy sigh of relief before realising where he was; rather, where he wasn't. A voice boomed before him, paralysing him with fear. He dare not move, his heart was racing and his steady breathing becoming a pant.<p>

"William," the voice began, "be not afraid, for you are in the presence of the Creator."

"_The Creator!? What!?_" exclaimed William's thoughts.

"I know that you have wondered your purpose in life, what you are destined for," he continued, "Be assured that you do have purpose, but not among your kind; those created in my image."

"Then where am I to be," trembled William, fear having a hold in his voice, "The entire planet is populated with humans."

"There is another place, a different world," the Creator replied, "A place untouched by human-kind, pure in nature. It is populated by others; creatures you have not encountered before and other animals. The animals are similar to ones found on Earth, but they are different to what Earth has, they have the gift of sentience."

"Sentient animals? Different to ones on Earth? Do they know about humans?" asked William, belief dwindling.

"No, they are unaware of human-kind. They themselves have developed technologies that humans have done in past centuries, but they are not at the same stage. I know that you do not like the technology of your era, so this must serve as relief to you. They are still primitive though: the sword and shield, the bow and arrow, the spear and javelin."

William was in fact relieved. He hated the changes the world had gone through. The technology was so advanced and everyone depended on it so heavily. He himself has done so, but he still didn't like it. He preferred the idea of times when everything was simple.

"What am I to do in this new world," asked William curiosity taking the better of him, "you said I have purpose there?"

"I cannot reveal anything more about your purpose," replied the Creator, "That is for you to discover. You do belong in that world, you are meant to be there. You will discover what potential you have there and what you really are."

"Potential?"

The Creator's words befuddled William. It was all so sudden, a lot needed to be taken in and a lot needed to be answered.

"I will aide you when you arrive," the Creator stated, "you will be given the necessary skills and attributes to survive and some items you will require."

William's vision began to become whiter and brighter and the words of the Creator echoed in his mind.

"Wait," pleaded William extending his arm, "I have so many questions."

"In time… In time you will find what you must know."

The voice was no more. White was all William could see, if he was seeing at all. His conscience began to pull him to consciousness. His eyes flickered open slowly and then they shut again. He then abruptly opened them, his vision blurry and his head spinning from the words spoken to him. Where had he gone? Where had he been sent too? Both the same… but no answer came.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Give a review if you want to. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The New World

**A/N: Back with the next chapter of the story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Spyro franchise. I only own my OC William Alexander… so far.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – The New World<p>

William could feel his head pressed against the ground; what ground was it? Earth's? It was hard, not like stone or pavement, but solid nonetheless. William's senses began to reactivate as consciousness took over. He placed his hands by his side and moved them about to feel the ground. It was grass as far as William could tell; the individual blades were tickling his fingers as they swept over. His eyes opened, slowly at first so they could adjust to the light. When he got used to the brightness, he opened them more quickly. The blue sky above him was relieving, white clouds moving with the wind and two birds flying past. At least he thought they were birds. They were larger than what he'd expect and they didn't look like they were flying close either, but the size looked almost right from his perspective.

"_What are they_?" he thought, "_Aren't birds smaller or am I hallucinating_?"

William sat up and he took a deep breath. The air smelt clean, cleaner than the air he was used to. Was he still on Earth? He looked around himself to see he was in a clearing surrounded by forest. The foliage was of many shades of green, more than he thought existed.

"_I guess art would have helped me determine the many shades of green here_," he pondered, "_But then again, maybe not_."

William continued to stare into the forest around him; there was wildlife appearing in and out of the bushes and trees, in an array of many colours. He then began to focus on the sounds he heard. Birds were chattering at different pitches and volumes. The wind swayed the trees back and forth causing the leaves and branches to rattle. At this point, William decided that he had used enough time to gather his senses. William then walked a few meters to his left, checking his surroundings once more, looking for a way to go.

"_Well I don't think I'm anywhere near home at least_," thought William, "_I could be still on Earth, but… it doesn't look like it. I should probably find some shelter before dark_."

William peered down while he was thinking and saw a small bag of sorts. It actually looked more like a sack, old, brown and made from some kind of fibre. He knelt down to look inside and then opened the top. Inside of the sack was a series of objects clumped together. One by one, William took the objects out and lay them beside him. Once the sack was empty, he tossed it aside and looked at the objects before him.

"_It seems that the Creator wasn't lying_," mused William, "_These are going to be helpful I reckon_."

The Creator had indeed given items to him, just as he said he would. There was a bronze compass, two pieces of flint, a brown belt with what some pouches attached, a small black lantern full of oil, a brown wooden pipe and a small box of matches. His silver watch was also among them.

"When did I even lose my watch!" he exclaimed, "What do I still have on me?"

William checked his pockets and pulled out everything inside. He had his phone and earbuds still.

"_Music for morale I suppose_."

He also had a small telescope like he had back on Earth, but upon looking down the eyepiece, he found it to be a bit more powerful than the one he had. William also found he no longer had his regular school attire on, but rather, some more comfortable and casual clothes. He was wearing a green buttoned shirt, no pockets and longer sleaves that went half-way to his elbow. He also had a pair of dark blue denim jeans, standard with pockets except the rear and they went down so they were touching his shoes perfectly. His shoes were sneakers, mostly black with orange laces and orange stripes patterning the shoe. The sole was white rimmed and the base was black.

"_I think I've lost the respectable prose I once had... dammit_."

The sky was still alive the Sun was nearing the top. William checked his watch, hoping it was even in tune with day cycle. It read 11:17, it was well and truly time to move on. William picked up the belt and put it around his waist, securing it tightly. He put his phone in his left pocket and his watch in his right. The compass and telescope he placed in the front left pouch, the pipe and matches to the right of that pouch, and the flint in the pouch to the right of that.

"_What do I need a pipe for!_" exclaimed William's mind, "_I don't even smoke and I wasn't even allowed to. It was against the law. I'll take it anyway; nothing to smoke anyways_."

William attached the fully oiled lantern on a clip on the back right of the belt. Walking was the only thing on William's mind; he knew that survival was essential now and with no method of protection, he would have to be quick and silent.

The words of the Creator re-entered William's mind, "_This world is populated by others; creatures you have not encountered before and other animals_." What that could mean was anyone's guess. Civilisation was what William was hoping for; sentient animals with technology would probably mean civilisation of some kind. But these thoughts were quickly dismissed, for safety and shelter was the main priority. William did want to see what abilities the Creator had promised him though. He had no clue what he would be able to do, and in a dangerous situation, it could prove helpful to know about anything he wasn't able to do before.

He walked up to a fairly large tree, waiting to see if he could feel any nagging impulses. Something did feel different; it wasn't an urge to do something though, rather the idea. Getting his bearings was the most appealing thing to William, and the best way he could think of doing it was to scale the tree all the way to the top. This was very unusual for William and he knew perfectly well that he has had a fear of heights, but it didn't seem to bother him. William decided that climbing the tree would be for the best. And so he stepped back a distance of about three meters and ran at the tree. As it was right in front of him, he placed his right foot against the trunk and pushed off the ground, placing his left foot higher up. Grabbing on to the closest branch and hauling himself up before he could fall, William felt a small sense of accomplishment. The feat he had done was a first for him, he didn't know how to or when to do it; it all felt natural to him.

"_I can't believe I just did something akin to an assassin in 'Assassin's Creed'_," thought William, excitement rushing through his body, "_I wonder if I can do all the things those assassins could do_."

A dangerous and risky idea popped into William's head: jumping off a tall tree into a bush.

"_Is it possible? Or would I just be falling to my death_."

He weighed up the situation before him, thinking about whether it was worth the risk. Dying was less than appealing to William, especially since he only just got to the new world. So, he decided against plunging to his doom and instead resumed climbing the tree to the peak.

At the top, William could see everything around him. Using his compass, he was able to deduce where North was. To the West was a vast river, kilometres upon kilometres long, stretching as far as the horizon, in the sunlight the river looked like it was molten silver.

"A sight to behold," stated William, awestruck by the beauty of the river, "I think I'll call that the 'Silver River'. Unoriginal, but true to its name."

To the East was a valley, filled with greenery and streams and waterfalls. As beautiful as the river, it looked like a place of peace and harmony. William pulled out the telescope for a better look of the valley and saw several structures along the coast of one of the longer streams.

"Who wouldn't want to live there?" he asked himself, "That valley must be fruitful to many creatures. The buildings look old and ruined… something bad must have happened to drive people away."

He shook this thought away to look around some more. To the South was more forest, nothing interesting, but to the South-east was a large clearing with a large waterfall pouring its water to the pool below. The sunlight made the water twinkle and sparkle as it fell. It looked like a good place for people to settle, but upon closer inspection, there didn't seem to be anything, houses or even ruins.

"_What could be holding anyone back from there? It looks like a fine place to be_."

To the North, William could barely see a thing, unlike South however, there was something there. Using his telescope for added distance, William could see the outline of something big, **very** big. It was also quite tall if perspective was any indication.

"Could that be a city?" wondered William, "I sure hope so. It's so far away and I can't get there in time before sundown."

He sighed from disappointment and shook his head lightly. He took one last look at the city before noticing something to its right. In the North north-easterly direction was a mountain of some kind, very dark too. It didn't look like it had any greenery on it, or any snow at the top. William knew of no mountain that tall without anything at the top… except for volcanoes. Volcanoes of course would be black from the basalt and obsidian and the lack of greenery or snow would be from the lava.

"A city so close to a volcano. I wonder if anything terrible happens or has happened to the city. If Pompeii was any indication…"

William let his words drift off. Such a dreadful thought to think! He scolded himself for even considering it. He had wasted enough time getting his bearings and he needed to make a beeline for the city. He began to descend from the tree and at the lowest branch, he jumped to the ground. The impact wasn't enough to hurt him, but it was uncomfortable with the lantern strapped behind him.

Standing back up, William made his way north to the large city, his mind set on nothing else. There was a rustle in the bushes to his left, making him stop and wait, listening for any further noise. When none came, he continued on his way, whistling as he went.

In the bushes however, a small ape was waiting, staring at the creature that was alien to him with curiosity and satisfaction.

"_The captain would love to hear about this little maggot_," it thought and chuckled hideously to itself, "_A creature that could be of great use to us… to him_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I thought it was good because I know where it's going. Review if you would like to. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Plan

**A/N: Chapter three is here! Yaaay! Review if you would like to. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Legend of Spyro series. I only own my OC, William Alexander.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – The Plan<p>

To the East of Twilight Falls was a dark and evil mountain. And in that mountain were a series catacombs and from above, a battle of good and evil, friendship and dominance took place; and where time had frozen. A single, lone cheetah, a master in agility and precision, took it upon himself to find the remnants of that battle and undo what time had done. He succeeded, leading two dragons and a dragonfly from the catacombs and to the edge of Twilight Falls. At the edge of the main pool, they stopped and rested. The sky was orange and pink and blue, the sun was on the edge of the horizon; it was dusk, getting close to night.

"Dragons," began the cheetah, "those snakes keeping you bound together must be removed at all costs."

"Well what happens if they're not," asked the female dragon.

"The magic used to forge them… it's strong and purposed to stay strong. Those snakes would remain around your necks for eternity if they're not removed within seven days since locking."

"So we'd be bound forever," queried the male dragon, "Never able to part?"

The cheetah shook his head, making both the dragons sigh. The dragonfly was buzzing around the male dragon's head while the exchange of words took place. He had heard everything and it was all bad news for him.

"Aww come 'on," it complained, "I don't want to be greeted with snarls and swipes from demon girl every time I say 'Hi' to Spyro."

"If you're not careful with your words," threatened the dragoness, "you'll be met with more than a swipe."

"Cynder, Sparx, please," the dragon, Spryo, tried to negotiate, "could we sort this out without a funeral?"

The dragoness, Cynder, rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed to not killing the dragonfly, Sparx… yet. Sparx crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Cynder and turned to face the cheetah again.

"So almighty Hunter," mocked Sparx, "what do they have to do to get the collars off?"

Hunter glared at Sparx for his disrespectful attitude before continuing.

"Spyro, Cynder, in order for those collars to release their grasp, their master… their creator must reverse the magic."

"Who made the collars," asked Spyro.

Hunter turned to Cynder, pausing for a moment, choosing his words carefully so Cynder wouldn't think Hunter was against her.

"Cynder knows him," replied Hunter, "she was once a slave to him. His puppet."

"You don't mean… the Dark Master do you!?" exclaimed Cynder.

"Indeed," confirmed Hunter, "Malefor."

"Then we have no time to waste then," stated Spyro, quite obviously determined to succeed, "Let's get moving."

With that, Hunter, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx began travelling north towards the cheetah village whence Hunter had come from. That was their first and foremost destination.

* * *

><p>The ape scout was making his way back to his party's camp in the dark of the night. Among the trees, both tall and small, was light from fires and torches. The ape could hear the chattering and laughing of his comrades, and before long he could see them. Groups of apes of varying rank were scattered about the camp, huddled around fires, keeping themselves as warm as they could. The ape scout saw the captain's tent standing grand and important, and he made his way inside. The inside of the tent was smaller than its outside appearance by about five percent. The ground was covered with an ornamental rug, colours ranging from burgundy to olive to brown. At the end of the tent was a large desk with the captain behind it, writing documents. The desk was adorned with carvings, nothing cute and pretty, but of a vicious fight between apes and cheetahs; a great battle that happened decades before. On top of the table were several candlesticks, half melted and wax running all down the sides in large clumps. The light was dim, but there was enough for the scout and more importantly, the captain to see. The scout gave a small cough and stood at attention. The captain looked up, scowling at the scout for interruption.<p>

"Yes," grunted the captain, "What is it?"

"Captain," replied the scout, "I have returned from my search with news. I've found a new creature, nothing I've seen before."

"What did it look like," demanded the captain, "How far away is it?"

"It stands on two legs," whimpered the scout, "taller than I, but smaller than the sergeants. It was also wearing a green top, dark blue trousers and a brown belt with three pouches at the front; contents unknown."

"And how far?"

"Can't be more than seven kilometres; it was heading in the direction of the city, but from its size and stature, it couldn't have walked very far ever since I saw it south of the camp hours ago."

"Did this creature…" began the captain, "Did it… look anything like apes might?"

"Yes captain," confirmed the scout, "Nothing like cheetahs or moles, but more like apes in stature."

The captain thought to himself for a moment; he didn't know what the creature his scout had described was. But he decided that it may be worth capturing and interrogating, maybe even present it to the Dark Master as tribute. Ever since King Gaul passed, the Dark Master didn't like apes, so it could be good for amendments.

"We'll start searching for at dawn, sharpish," ordered the captain, "I want to see what this creature knows and whether he would be a good tribute for the Dark Master."

"As you wish, sir," acknowledged the scout, pulling his feet together and saluting.

The scout then left the tent to relay his orders to his sergeants and go back to his tent.

* * *

><p>William was tired from the walking and climbing he had done to cover the ground he had. The sun was down and the crickets chirped in the ground; everything was dark and gloomy. He saw an open space among the trees and bushes, and decided to settle down for the night.<p>

"I haven't gone more than ten kilometres this afternoon," he thought out loud, "not with all the climbing to make sure I was still going the right way. I'm glad I found that apple tree though."

William took off his belt and placed it in the middle of the clearing. He considered sleeping in a tree, but he rather he didn't fall off a branch with a nasty surprise. Fire was going to be necessary since the night air had chilled drastically, making William shiver. He gathered some sticks that were lying on the ground, a few twigs as kindling and placed them near where he put his belt. Laying out the sticks and placing the kindling on top, William took out the pieces of flint in one of his pouches and knelt down to light a fire.

"Better to save the matches."

He stuck the flint together, creating small sparks, but they were too small and too few. He struck again, this time harder and faster; more sparks flew out, catching the kindling and creating some smoke. He struck once more, closer this time and the kindling managed to set alight.

With a fire started and fuelled well, William checked his watch to see how late it was: 9:00.

"_Better get an early start_," he thought, "_Or at least try. Knowing me, I'll sleep 'til 10:00_."

William lay down near the fire and used his belt as a pillow, the empty pouch against his head for added comfort. It didn't take long until he drifted off to sleep, his mind clearing and his heart at peace, waiting for dreams to take their place.

* * *

><p>It was late. Every one of the guardians knew this, but they could never find peace enough to sleep. The guardian of fire, he was the most restless, for he cared the most for his missing friends. Three years had passed since the young Spyro and Sparx had left the company of the four guardians to find Cynder. They had all heard of the death of the Ape King Gaul, and how the Well of Souls had collapsed, down to the catacombs below. None of them wanted to admit the death of Spyro, Cynder and Sparx, and none of them wanted to do anything until they returned. They had sent search party after search party, looking for the two young dragons and the young dragonfly; they themselves looked for them in the first year. But nothing had ever turned up, nothing but a pile of rubble… and a gaping hole in their hearts. Until any news of their being alive… or dead, the guardians or fire, ice, earth and electricity waited, waited until some trace of them was found.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That last bit was a bit depressing to write, I don't know how you guys felt as you read it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you would like to. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Attack

**A/N: Back with the next chapter of the story. Leave a review if you wish. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I ever owned the Legend of Spyro series. I only own my OC, William Alexander.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Attack<p>

The sun rose above the horizon, gleaming its bright, yellow light for all to see. The sky turned an orange, pink and bluish-grey as light took over from darkness. Within the forest, in a small clearing, was the still sleeping William; his belt as a pillow and his fire turned to ash. Waking up at dawn was not his favourite thing, but through his own body clock, he roused himself awake.

"Uh…" he moaned, "what time is it?"

His rhetorical question was soon answered as he looked up to see the sky. Realising it was dawn, William pulled out his watch to see the precise time; 5:42. Pleased with the earliness he had awoken, he proceeded to wind up the watch 'til it wouldn't budge any further. The amount of time before he must re-wind it ran through his head as he did so.

"_In thirty-six hours from now_," he thought to himself.

Standing up and stretching, William peered at his now extinguished fire, looking at the remains of ash and charcoal. There was no sign of any remaining embers that could potentially relight. Satisfied with this, William then spread the ash and charcoal so it was flatter. He was unsure why he made it flatter, he thought maybe it had something to do with its rate of decay. Shrugging it off, William knelt down to pick up his belt and secured it around his waist. He pulled out his bronze compass, checking where North was. Facing the right direction, William resumed his trek towards the grand city.

"_I hope food won't be an issue for a while_," he mused, "_If I can't find any fruits or vegetables, I may need to hunt, much to my dismay. It could be messy_."

The forest was no more awake than William himself; birds were few and chirped not often, and there weren't any animals larger than a hare to be seen. It mattered little to him, he was himself and he had his own affairs to attend to.

* * *

><p>The camp was busy, apes rushing around to gather their weapons and armour, and to douse their fires. Since first light, the captain was writing. After he ordered his lieutenants to get the whole camp moving, he sat at his desk and began to write a report about the unknown creature and his plan of actions.<p>

"_Day seventeen, month one and year three since the death of King Gaul," he wrote, "Yesterday, one of my scouts reported he had seen an unknown creature, ape-like in some sense. Today, my troops and I are going to search for this creature and capture it. I have a good feeling that this creature would make a good tribute to the Dark Master. Ape-like creatures seem to possess talent among the Dark Master's ranks, so why should this creature be any different. For now, my troops and I depart in search. Getting too close to the city, or any dragon-life would be too compromising for the secrecy of ape-kind and our continuous involvement_."

The captain put his quill down and re-read the report. Satisfied, he put it among other important papers inside a locked drawer in his special desk. The sun was still rising, more light was available, but more time had been lost. The captain stood up from his chair and began to arm himself. His great sword in its sheath upon his back, his armour, dark purple metal plates covering his arms, legs, shoulders and chest put on; it was time to leave the camp until the unknown creature was found.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed, not many, but enough for hunger to settle in. William was now weak and tired, desperate to find any source of food. The forest around him was full of life, creatures great and small were out and about, but amongst all the trees and bushes was not one single trace of edible vegetation.<p>

"Uhh," groaned William, "I think I should have taken some apples for later, when I found that tree."

William was far from starving to death, he still had enough energy to keep him going until the end of the day. After that… it was hard to say; unconsciousness maybe? But William wasn't thinking about this, rather he was thinking about whether he would have to hunt for food. Water was the next thing; dehydration was also slowly drawing near and water was more important. William decided to climb a tree again to see if there were any lakes, streams or rivers around. Above the great bed of green leaves was the entire world around, still as beautiful as it was yesterday. The advantage of height allowed William to see that there was an edge to the forest not too far ahead of him. It had a stream along it and many sorts of trees, plants and flowers. It was quite similar to the one he had seen the previous day, except for the lack of ruins.

"Perfect, a stream for water and plenty of plant-life. I'm bound to find at least some food there."

Climbing down as fast as his legs would let him, and jumping down earlier than he should have, William reached the ground, and began to jog towards the clearing he had seen. After a minute, the edge of the forest was in sight. William dawdled on the borders for a moment to look about and see what was there. Spotting a tall tree not too far away, an apple tree no less, he sprinted along the light-green grass, taking some aspect of care to not tread on many of the larger flowers. At the base of the tree were many apples at the stages of over-ripeness and some were in the stages of decay. Taking note not to step on the brown, decaying apples, William examined the branches above for some ripened ones. Spotting several, William made his way up the fairly thin trunk to reach the branches above. Taking four large, red apples, he jumped down and began to feast on them.

An hour had passed before William stood up and placed the remaining apple in the pouch that had the most amount of space available. Thirst setting in, he walked over to the stream at the centre of the field to take a drink. Other animals were drinking from the stream, but that didn't bother William; his survival was the more important than being picky. A rustle in the bushes ahead of him made him look up suddenly. The rustle was violent and sharp; he was surely not alone. The line of forest further beyond was empty… uncomfortably empty. Where were the animals, the birds?

"Something's not right," he said softly.

Anticipating a predator, William looked for some protection and picked up a long and relatively straight stick. It was about the length of a common longsword, but was still quite manoeuvrable. Stick in hand, he jogged over to a more open and clear space to reduce chance of being cornered, but a higher chance of being caught off-guard. From the bush, emerged a bipedal creature, wearing leather armour; it appeared to be some sort of ape. William prepared himself for it to attack, but instead, it ran to the dead-silent tree-line.

"An ape in armour? This doesn't look good. I need a better vantage point."

Making a bee-line for the tall apple tree, William then proceeded to climb it to the highest limb. What he saw was terrifying.

"What the–?"

Many apes came pouring out of the trees, weapons drawn, and heading towards the spot where William was before. Once all the apes were visible, he was able to get a better look at what he was in for. There were three sizes of apes all up; the smaller ones numbered thirty, the medium ones numbered ten and the large ones numbered four. Among the large apes was a well decorated one, its armour was dark purple covering his legs, arms, shoulders and chest and its sword was huge. The blade was a silver-grey colour, it looked like it was a meter and a half long and a quarter of a meter wide. The crossbar had a cutlass-like handguard that covered the ape's fingers almost completely. William could only guess this was the captain, and the other large apes were the lieutenants.

"_Oh god_," he thought in fear, "_so many and so deadly. I wish that I could survive a sword fight_."

"_**But you can**_," another voice in his head said, "_**Remember that you have great potential**_."

At that point the apes began to break up in different directions. The captain was one to leave too, leaving five small apes, three medium ones and one large one to scout the immediate area. Once the other apes were out of sight, William gulped and descended the tree, cautiously as to not let the apes be aware of his presence… yet. William hid behind the trunk of the tree, looking at the apes ahead; they were separated slightly, one or two in a group, and they were no less than eight meters apart.

"Perfect," smirked William, "Now to find the ape furthest away from the others."

The ape William sought just so happened to be the large ape, who was coincidentally also the closest. Taking a deep breath, he wielded the stick in his right hand and ran to the ape as swiftly and silently as possible. None of the other apes heard or saw him approach, so the element of surprise was on his side. The ape was about a meter taller than William and of a muscular build; killing this ape would not be easy. Spotting a dagger on the back right of the ape, William carefully lifted it by its hilt and gripped it in his hand, dropping the stick as he did so. Wasting no time at all, he thrust the dagger into the apes back causing it to yell in pain and drop to one knee. William then grabbed the ape's head, jerking it back and thrust the dagger into its neck. The other apes had heard the cry of their superior and rushed over to him, weapons drawn and high in the air.

"Ok then," said William, determined, "if this is how it's going to be."

Pulling the dagger out of the dead ape, William gritted his teeth and stood up, waiting for an ape to get closer. A small ape charged at him and slashed downwards at him. William dodged to the right and slashed at the ape's throat, killing it instantly. Two more apes attacked him stabbing and slicing all they could. William parried one of the ape's horizontal slashes and plunged his dagger into its chest. The other ape was met with an onslaught of attacks resulting in it being stabbed twice in the throat. Three apes now attacked him and were dispatched with relative ease. The final ape was an archer; he notched an arrow and drew his bow. William saw this and ducked as the arrow was fired, but the archer was quick to notch another arrow and fired again. William was lucky enough to dodge this arrow too, but only just did it miss. Wanting to end the fight, William then threw his dagger at the archer who had fired another arrow before the dagger hit and killed him.

The arrow that the archer fired before his demise found its way to William's right shoulder, knocking him backwards and making him fall over. The pain flowed through his shoulder as he struggled to pull the arrow out again. Giving up, William snapped the arrow shaft in half and lay his head down, cringing in pain. His vision blackened on the edges and his senses began to shut off. But before he lost consciousness, three blurred figures of unfamiliar shape loomed above him and tugged at the arrow, successfully pulling it out. But immediately after, William had become completely unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: William's first battle! How exciting… though not so good for him *nervous laugh*. Anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Unknown Creature

**A/N: The first chapter for 2015. Horary! I had a bit of a break from writing, which I guess is clear, but here I am again. I don't usually do this, but I will anyway; this chapter was half intended as a bit of an explanation to a review from **_**Mr Beaver Buttington**_**. In short, I realised how careful I ought to be when writing and whatnot, but anyway. Leave a review if you wish to. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part in the Legend of Spyro series. I only own my OC I have created, William Alexander.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Unknown Creature<p>

Hours had passed, many hours since the finding of the unknown creature, blood over its clothes and an arrow wound in its shoulder. Hunter had gone off shortly after to gather firewood for camp; the creature was in no condition for travel, so rest for the whole party was the best option.

"Spyro, you're a hundred percent sure it's not dead," asked Sparx, arms folded.

Spyro frowned at Sparx before replying, "Sure I'm sure, vital signs are there at least. It's just fainted."

"These things take time Sparx," explained Cynder, "It's not all over in an instant."

Sparx crossed his arms even further and frowned, dipping his head a little, as if he were a child having a tantrum. At that, the creature stirred a bit, small groans escaping its mouth as it turned to the left a bit. Flickering between open and closed, its eyes began to open, until they were three quarters of the way open. The creature couldn't focus on its surroundings very well until its eyes adjusted to the light and it could see more clearly. It began to notice the sound of a crackling fire, as well as someone speaking softly. The voice stopped abruptly and only the fire could be heard. The creature turned its head to face where the words had come from to see a black and red-violet dragon… or dragoness.

"_What the hell_," it thought, "_Am I… dreaming_?"

At this, a sharp pain flowed through its shoulder as it tried to sit up. It groaned and clenched its shoulder as it continued to raise itself to a sitting position. Bringing its breathing pattern to a steady pace, whilst briefly looking around itself to gather the surroundings, the creature then focused on Spyro and Sparx. It was noted that Spyro was male, by the shape of his build and that his most obvious detail was his colour. Spyro was primarily purple, a shade of violet, and his underbelly was close to gold. Upon his head were two medium sized horns, bent back a little; they were the same colour as his underbelly. Spyro's wings were about the size of three quarters of his body, and they were orange primarily, but his membranes were also like his underbelly in colour. The tip of his tail was feather-like in appearance, also taking on the colour of his underbelly.

Sparx's gender was unknown, since he was much smaller in size and had fewer notable features. He was a similar colour to Spyro, but he gave off a small glow. His wings were moving too fast for them to be seen very well, but they looked mostly transparent otherwise. Lastly, the creature turned to face Cynder, taking in her details. She was female, which was determined by her figure. She was primarily onyx, with her underbelly a red-violet colour. She adorned four, straight, silver horns, slightly shorter than Spyro's, but just as effective. Cynder's wings were about the same size as Spyro's, but were mainly red-violet, like her underbelly and her membranes were the onyx black she was primarily coloured. The tip of her tail looked like it was a spearhead, but with a portion missing near the base on her right; it was the same silver as her horns.

After taking in all the details of the three, the creature gulped slightly, and then spoke.

"Hello there," it said, slightly casually, but trying to be friendly.

"It's good you're awake," answered Spyro, "you've been out for hours."

"Uhh," sounded the creature as it reached into its pocket and withdrew its watch. The time read 6:34. It most certainly had been hours. Putting the watch back in its pocket the creature resumed, "Indeed I have. What exactly happened?"

"Well," began Sparx, "we were wondering out in the field and saw fighting nearby. As we got closer, we saw that you were fighting apes and then got shot in the shoulder. Hunter pulled out the arrow, yada-yada-yada, and now you're here."

"Ah. Right then. Who- who is Hunter?"

"He's a cheetah; and he's gone to gather some firewood, he'll be back shortly," replied Cynder.

"Okay. Who are you three," asked the Creature.

"We are Spyro, Cynder and Sparx," replied Spyro, "Two dragons and a dragonfly."

The creature simply nodded and began to try and remember the recent events itself. It only just occurred to it that it had killed… murdered several apes, regardless of their having weapons drawn first. Shocked, the creature went wide-eyed upon realising.

"What is it," asked Cynder.

"I- I- I…" it stuttered, "I killed. I had killed. Without any regard for who they were or what they wanted, I just went out… and killed them."

"They were apes, so you know," explained Spyro, "They were army to the Ape king, Gaul and who he served; but now Gaul is dead. They are not noble, they would kill anyone, anything they pleased."

"Even when you put it that way, I still feel guilty," responded the creature.

"Before we continue with this talk of guilt and murder," cut in Sparx, changing topic, "what exactly are you?"

"I… I am William Alexander, I am male," he began, "I am a human being, a homo sapiens, I am of mankind. I am not of this world, nor are the rest of my species; we do not know this world even exists."

"You're not from this world," queried Spyro, quite confused, "then, how did you get here?"

William thought to himself for a moment: was it the right time to talk about the Creator yet? Probably not. William then stood up, brushing himself off and grasping his wounded shoulder with his left hand.

"I don't think it is the best idea to say everything yet, but I can still tell you that I was transported out of my world by unknown means and woke up here yesterday morning."

"Well, I suppose you could tell us everything another time," stated Cynder, understanding yet disappointed.

William nodded, before remembering the topic of the earlier exchange. He decided to explain in detail, why he felt guilty for killing those apes, but why he did it anyway.

"About those apes," he started, glancing at the three, making sure attention was towards him, "approximately five minutes before the fighting, I saw a small, lightly armoured ape run out of some bushes, close to where I had stopped for a drink, to the far tree-line. Because he was armoured and running **away** from me, I thought there was going to be some kind of trouble. So I climbed a nearby tree to the peek to see anything else in more safety. Shortly after, a platoon came out of the tree-line, weapons drawn. I thought that they most certainly wanted to do harm when they stopped at the **exact** place I had stood before. When they had split up, I thought that I should kill the remaining apes, because they were probably going to kill me on sight anyway. I feel guilty about it because, I didn't know their full intentions; they could have been doing anything else for all I knew."

Spyro and Cynder nodded when William had finished, Sparx was nearly sleeping. In William's mind, he had made perfect sense of the situation, but his problem was that he had jumped to conclusions. He could have done something better to get away, but he instead killed those who could have been doing something completely different to what he was thinking.

"All I can say is that your logic is perfectly sound," said Spyro, trying to make an attempt at comfort, "even though you didn't know their full intentions, you got enough to make your decision. It's a good thing that you did kill them, because otherwise, they'd continue to kill innocent people without **any** regard at all."

"I didn't know that though. It's going to still eat away at my mind," replied William, "Where are the bodies?"

"Over there," directed Cynder, pointing with a claw, "After we moved you over here, we lined up the bodies."

"I should pay my respects then."

William walked to where Cynder had pointed, with Spyro and Cynder following behind. Sparx on the other hand was sleeping from sheer boredom. The bodies were side-by-side, in random order of height, and William approached from the right, where the first ape was the archer who shot him. William stood next to the deceased ape, looking down at him, staring into his still open eyes. He knelt down and closed them, and moved to the next ape to do the same, until the eyes of all the apes were shut. Standing in front of them all, with Spyro and Cynder next to him, he then spoke to rest his mind.

"Though life you have taken; though life have been taken; be it that your deeds not be forgotten and that your evils may be forgiven. May you, may you all rest… in peace."

Feeling as if his mind may finally be clear, William dipped his head and turned to head back to the camp. Cynder looked at him briefly, before returning her gaze to the bodies of the apes, running over the things that William had said in her head. It was confusing to say the least, as never in her life had she heard someone who had killed another say anything like that to their dead corpse. The concept seemed so foreign to her, however much good of an action it was. She shook her head lightly, and shrugged it off to return to camp too. Spyro also was bewildered by it; he had killed many evil creatures before and never once had he thought to pay respects to them. But even then, the horrible things they had done, it made sense to him that it had never crossed his mind. He dipped his head, like William had done, and went back to the now lit camp.

* * *

><p>The camp was well and truly alive, though they numbered only four, five including Sparx, it was teeming with conversation and laughter, and not to mention, good food.<p>

"I must say, it is a pleasure to meet such a skilled archer as yourself Hunter," said William, "perhaps you could teach me some time?"

"Perhaps when we get to the city, it has better training grounds than the open forest," replied Hunter, "It's not too far, so you won't need to wait too long."

"So that **was** a city," exclaimed William in sudden realisation, "I hoped it was when I saw something big in the distance yesterday."

"Indeed," went on Hunter, taking a bite out of some cooked venison, "It's a grand city, where dragons, cheetahs and moles all live in harmony."

"Hey William, would you tell us a bit about yourself," asked Cynder.

"Sure… where should I begin?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So **_**Mr Beaver Buttington**_**, I hope this gave some aspect of explanation. Anyway on another note, with the start of the school year, I'm going to have less and less time to write chapters, but do not worry, because I ****am not**** going to give up on this story. A fair amount of the time, I run over what might happen in the chapter in my head anyways, but the hard part will be finding time to write. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review if you wish. Until next time!**


End file.
